It's only a memory
by Evil Duckie of the BlackLagoon
Summary: What if the one thing that mattered the most in your life was taken away from you? What if after years of sorrow you had never stopped loving that one thing? What if in reality it never was truely taken?
1. The begining of it all!

A love lost but not forgotten.....

To my dearest readers I wish to welcome you into my world.....A world full of romance and hate, death and life, sadness and.... Oh what the hell just read the goddamn story tell me what you think yadda yadda yadda thank you and enjoy your day reading A love lost, but not forgotten. Oh yah my first POTC story! Take pity on me and tell me what you think!!! Enjoy...............please?

OKAY EVERYONE!! UP TO THE MUTINY ITS ALL FLASHBACK OF JACKS LIFE!!!!!! SO IT MAY NOT SEEM LIKE IT BUT IT IS!!! OKAY THIS IS BEFORE POTC!!!!!!!!!!!! JUST TO EVERYONE WHO MIGHT GET CONFUSED!

Prologue

Have you ever wondered if you could change the past to your liking? Well I have every night for the past 4 years. She is the dark angel that haunts me dreams every night and I wish her to go away in me mind but in me heart I yearn to see her even if she is gone. Bloody ell I hate haven to get all emotional but ah well. I fell in love with her five years ago. We shared more love in that year then most lovers share in a life time which is quite surprising even for me. Her name is Alanna Chapman and this is our story.

Chapter 1

Lets start at the beginning

Flashback "Jack"

It all started 6 years ago when I was but a beginner in the art as I would like to call "Piracy". I was at the ripe age of 25 not too bad if ye ask ye self. I had big dreams of becoming a captain of a amazing crew pillaging and plundering throughout the world.

The world was my garden and I could play with it and tend it to my liking. I knew that quite well. I first decided to get a me self a ship. I knew in Spain would be the best place to go, get away from my port and visit a different country. Think about it, if I had one ship then another and another I could have an entire armada sail under my colors. It was too much excitement for me. Now to tell you the truth I didn't exactly have a difficult life.

Ye should have seen me dear old mother Agatha Sparrow. She actually took it quiet well. I lived in the small Port of Topica. I lived in a pretty high classed society but in this port it was a lot different from others. In this port people didn't treat you any different from being in a high class society to the lowest. Everyone got along.

I was well known which was helpful for all the fine women that I came across but to tell you the truth I was very bored. It's nice to have a willing woman on yer shoulder but even then it felt like it was black and white. Even though this port was paradise for everyone living in it cept me and new comers which were welcomed with opened arms were filled with warmth but something was missing. I don't know what it was but it would nag me at times when I couldn't even believe in leaving ever.

I needed something new and exciting and it hit me. It's the truth it really did hit me. I was walking on the deck one day when "BAM" I was hit with a barrel to the head. And what really did me in was that the barrel was full of{okay 1 guess at to what it is}.... "RUM"!! Now I did have my share of alcohol in pubs let me tell you but my mother usually never let me touch the stuff shocking huh? No matter what age I was.

The rum was dripping all over me but I didn't care I just looked ahead and saw large figure in front of me screaming and yelling that I could actually see a vein in his forehead but I couldn't hear one word that he said. He stood in the sunset and like a large statue he seemed to glow with power. I knew he was captain by just the way he looked and acted.

He looked weathered and beaten but that added a mystery to him. He held a sort of wisdom and knowing of everything around and I wanted to be just like that. I wanted to see and know the world. So that's how it happened and here I am now though just incase your wondering I did escape before he beat the shit out of me. I definitely need a new look.

I decided to grow a goatee which I did end up braiding. I looked so sexy having one goatee that I took apart the first and braided two which made me even more sexier then before. I decided to get a few tattoos which are quite painful but "Captain" and I do emphasize on the Captain Jack Sparrow knows no pain. I changed me hair giving up on ever washing it and watched as me hair became quite dirty with strange sort of dreadlocks seemed to appear on their own.

With my hair I wore my favorite bandanna that me da gave me before he pasted away. Most of my friends started becoming scared of me but I didn't care I was to become a pirate and I didn't care what anyone thought about. Me I was proud to have found myself.


	2. Saved by a Prostitute or so he thought

Chapter 2

Saved by a prostitute or so he thought

I do not and I repeat I do not own POTC or any of the characters except Alanna!!! DAMN IT I WANT JACK!!!

Past/Present sort of thing

Okay, lets get back to now. I ended up getting a ride to Spain. For the next few months I learned everything from my Captain. He was an wonderful character and taught me all the ropes needed to sail and become a pirate. He showed me how to get out of any problems.

He was very wise in what he knew and I could tell by just how he stared at the sea some nights that he truly belonged with the sea and his ship. He was good man in his heart. When we finally reached Spain he gave me a pistol and a beautiful cutlass with a ship traced in gold in the handle. It was lovely{just like my cutlass) And he as well gave me one of his most beloved possessions his hat. It wasn't really anything special.

It was just a tricorned hat but it obviously meant a lot to him so I held onto it. Living in Spain can really hurt your eyes especially from all the sun I was quite surprised that people weren't just dropping dead from the heat. I began wearing charcoal around my eyes so I wouldn't squint in the sun and go blind. That day I began walking along the decks wyst I came up with glorious idea how to steal one of these beauties.

One thing I did was probably stupid. I didn't bring any money . But since I was to become a pirate I would have to steal and not get caught because between you and me I think the Spanish soldiers could kick me arse and cut off me precious if you know what I mean and I really don't want that so I had to be quick and swift and there I saw her. A vision of glorious splendor, a goddess as it were. As I followed while my eyes ahem followed her backside and what a nice backside she had and as I got ready to go talk to her.......I fell from the docks into the water.

I started swimming back to shore when I felt small slim hands around my waist that I said in me head "play dead". We reached shore and I still played dead. I knew that it was the women I was following or at least I hoped just incase I was saved by a man with nice hands "Lord save my soul".

I could feel the tension in the air and wondered if this woman would leave me to be falsely dead. But in the end I felt warm salty lips upon mine breathing sweet fake life back into me. To take pity on the girl I opened my eyes and decided to be pretty naive about what happened. When I opened my eyes I finally got to look at what my heroine really looked like. I looked up into her eyes and saw the most greenest eyes ever that held more dept in them then any ocean. A soft creamy face that looked tanned from being under the sun too long.

Pink pouty lips that could quench any mans thirst for a woman's touch. The same lips that were touching mine just minutes ago. Oh yes even when I'm dead I still got it though by the look on her face she didn't seem too happy. Anyway as I continued my search I came across her long black wild hair that had loose curls that I could just run my fingers through. I think she was a prostitute from what she was wearing.

I want to that PirateGyrl and Moulin Rouge Pirate for their review!!

Thanks guys!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Bloody Hell sexy and crazy!

Chapter 3

Bloody Ell Sexy and Crazy

I do not and I repeat I do not own POTC I only own Alanna!! SUCKS!!

Past "Alanna"

"Maria listen to me it will be for the best", whispered Alanna as she was packing up all the necessities she needed to escape. "But senorita you cannot, the world is too dangerous"!!!

"Where would you go"? Alanna Chapman was a young British girl at the age of 24 and since her 20th birthday her mother and father had tried everything in the power to get her to marry.

They invited some of the best known gentlemen to their parties just so their daughter could talk to them. But she as well did everything in her power to disgust them. Such as whenever she ate she made sure to burp her loudest around them or leave something in her teeth so when she talked her suitors would notice.

She would sneeze, drool, spit, and if they wanted to dance with her even after all of that step on there feet until their feet were so bruised that they wouldn't be able to walk for a whole a week.

So for those 4 years that Lord and Lady Chapman tried their best and did everything they could to make their daughter become more of a lady then a boy. But as the days, months, and years they noticed how much their daughter was such a wild spirit riding horses bare backed and not even having the decency to ride side saddle. Always wearing trousers and shirts. Alanna Chapman had nothing against dresses she just didn't see the necessity to wear them everyday. Alanna's parents knew that Alanna was a beautiful girl even if she didn't see it herself. If she just wore more feminine clothes and stopped her antics they knew that she would be irresistible but she didn't stop.

The Lord and Lady Chapman were becoming more inpatient as the days went by.

"You know I need to leave ", said Alanna desperately.

"My parents keep letting me take my time but I think the next time will be my last and I'll have to get married to some snobby man whore who probably uses more hair products then me".

"Please Maria, do you want me to be unhappy for the rest of my life?". "Please, don't tell my parents where I'm going". "Where are you going"? Maria asked concern in her voice.

"I'll go live with your cousin in Spain, she'll help me out". "But what are you planning to do with your life senorita"? "I plan to become a pirate".

"Oh no, my lady piracy is too dangerous", Maria said with a terrified voice. "Nothing is too dangerous for me plus I don't even want to marry at all so I think that it will be best if I leave, find a ship, and pillage and plunder". Maria felt so lightheaded and dizzy she had to sit down before she fainted.

"Oh Maria, don't you worry about a thing, said Alanna as she was putting the last of the things she needed away, I'm a big girl Maria". "I've grown up near the sea and I'm more then ready to start a life on it". "Alright I'm sure my cousin will be able to help you out".

"I can't believe your doing this", said Maria as Alanna began sneaking downstairs to leave. "My lady I wish you the best of luck and do be careful me lady". "I'll be careful, said Alanna ,as long as you be quiet to my parents". "You know that I'll keep quiet for you".

"I know", said Alanna as she handed a letter to Maria to put on her parents bed when she left in that letter Alanna described that she was leaving to live a life that she wanted to live. She didn't tell them where or what she was to become but what her parents did discover was sorrow for their lost daughter. With Maria's help Alanna was able to travel to Spain without any problems or worries. On that journey she was able to learn everything about the ship and how to survive in the real world. As Alanna had finally arrived in Spain. She could feel the warmth of the sun on her skin as she traveled throughout the small town. She found the address of Maria's cousin and was welcomed with opened arms.

"You must get out of those horrible rags", said Ella Maria's older cousin. "Quickly ya look horrible and your probably very tired so common lets gets you cleaned up". "Thank you so much your very kind". "Of coarse my dear no problem what so ever". "Any friend of Maria is a friend of mine". Alanna took a bath and got dressed but since she didn't have any thing proper enough to wear in public that didn't have holes or was see through. Since she didn't she was allowed to borrow a dress from Ella. Ella began burrowing deep throughout her clothes to find a nice comfortable dress for Alanna to wear.

At last she found a nice emerald tight corset dress for Alanna to wear that matched her eyes. Alanna never knew that she was so pretty until she looked into the mirror. She might not be a big fan of dresses this one was one that she could definitely wear. As she stared at her reflection in the mirror she fell in love with the green dress that was tied in the front lifting up her bust area while the long skirt flowed down with black intricate velvet roses as another layer above the green.

Alanna twirled in the mirror and smiled. She decided she wanted to go look at the beautiful ships in the harbor so Alanna went out for a while and began searching for that one ship that would make all her dreams come true. As she began scanning the ships she began to wonder how she would be able to get one of these glorious ships out of the harbor without getting caught with the Spanish Navy as to find a crew willing to sail under a woman.

"Oh Shit", this is going to be harder then I thought she said to herself as she had a mental image of seeing how her mother would react to the vulgar language that was coming out of her daughters mouth. As Alanna continued walking she happened to notice a strange man following her with dreadlocks with strange trinkets in his hair, a goatee, and wearing some sort of black makeup around his eyes, and wearing a very old hat on his head.

"Oh dear" I've heard my mother talk about men who where eunuchs. "How sad I never thought that I would actually be seeing such a strange person I mean look at how he walks he walked as if he's about to fall backwards any minute, looks like a man but acts like a woman", she murmured to herself.

All of a sudden when she was coming up with an idea to attack she heard a splash of water behind her. She turned around and saw that this man fell off the dock. "What an idiot", she said to herself as she dived into the water and saved this strange man. She pulled and dragged him to the shore. She saw that he was unconscious{wink, wink} and she knew that she could leave him hear to die but she would feel guilty.

"Oh god I really don't want to do this she said to herself as she stared at his mouth". "I mean common he's got gold teeth", she whined. But as she continued staring she looked at his face and could see pure masculinity all over. He didn't even smell bad. He had a strange kind of sexy smell about him mixed of sweat, masculinity, and salt water.

She actually thought for a minute that he was quiet attractive for a man who was pretty much dead. Alanna decided that she shouldn't stop from doing something good even though she probably isn't going to like it. She sucked up and took his mouth into hers and began to breath into his mouth. His mouth was warm and salty from being in the ocean. She continued until the man she saved opened his eyes and she saw the most amazing chocolate colored eyes ever that she had ever seen. She continued to stare into his eyes as he continued to stare into hers. But of coarse this man had to break the trance.

"How much fer the night luv?" He asked as he grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. So instead of standing up and running away crying and humiliated as she was sure a lot of girls her age would do instead grabbed his head and stuffed his head into the sand so hard as she could to make sure he suffocated. It was quiet a sight to see for the people of the little village who were walking on the shore or the docks.

To see a young lovely women crushing a mans face into the sand while the mans flaying his arms about trying to get up was quiet a moment. As Jacks face was being stuffed into the ground by this small women he was thinking this chit is crazy but she is sexy. "How dare you"! She screamed into his face covered in sand. "I'm not that kind of woman I saved your stupid good for nothing arse". Jack got up and turned his head to look at his butt. "I always thought it was good fer grabbing by young women such as yerself".

"They always said it felt like a pillow or a plushy", Jack said pouting thinking that she didn't think his butt was good. "And to answer yer question", Jack said as he began wiping face from all the sand.

"How was I suppose to know I mean look at ye". She stared down at herself. "I mean your womanly goggles can probably see most of the ocean being up so high"!, Jack said while he admired them. "How dare you"!, She screamed fury in her voice. She began to walk away leaving Jack on the beach. "Boy was I wrong".

And their yeah go!! Thanks PirateGyrl and Moulin Rouge Pirate!!


	4. Why don't we live paradise?

Chapter 4

Why don't we live paradise?

If you ask me this is the most cheesiest chapter ever! Live with it! I do not and I repeat I do not own POTC or any of the characters other then Alanna and her family!!

Both Alanna and Jack Past

"Wait pet slow down I didn't mean it I swear". "It's not right to swear", answered Alanna, "because most of the time people don't mean it".

"Alright how about we introduce each other"? "My name is Captain Jack Sparrow", he said grinning like an idiot. "Captain Jack Sparrow"? ,she asked curiously. "Well where is your ship captain?", she asked while there was a large smirk upon her face. "I'm in the market as it were", he said smirking back.

"I'm looking for a ship really". "Well what about you what is your name"? "My name is Alanna Chapman.". "Your definitely not Spanish", he said while he looked over her once more. "Wow, really I hadn't noticed", she answered back sarcastically. "Oh touché pet", as he put his hand over his heart as if wounded.

"So where are you from really". "I'm from London". "I haven't been to London for a while". "Where are you from Mr. Sparrow"? "Me I'm British no doubt about that but I come from a small island in the Caribbean called Port Topica".

"Really, how interesting". And that's how it started. Alanna and Jack began seeing each other telling stories and became very close friends. They were well known throughout the small Spanish village and both seemed to forget becoming owners of ships and pillaging and plundering.

They just spent time together until they fell in love. Jack knew that with all the women that he ever knew or slept with he knew Alanna was the girl that he wanted to spend forever with. But Jack had no idea how he was going to do this. Jack knew that he had to propose to her no matter what before she would slip away.

Just for her he had a special surprise being built for her and soon it would be finished. He had everything ready they would have a bon fire and he got a group of close mariachi singers to play one of her most favorite songs. {Yes sue me I know it's cheesy but I can't have him bungee jump from a gigantic bridge saying how much he loved her so t his is next best thing. Please don't hate me} Alanna arrived knowing that Jack had a big surprise for her.

When she saw what he had planned she was so shocked. She knew he was the kind of guy that really didn't know how to show his sensitive side especially when it came to being mushy and romantic but that night he was everything and more.

"Oh my god", she whispered as she saw the a blanket laid out with food all around it a bonfire and a mariachi band playing her favorite song.

To really love a woman, to understand her

You got to know her deep inside,

Hear every thought see every dream and give her wings when she wants to fly,

Then when you find yourself lying helpless in her arms,

You know you really love a woman.

When you love a woman you tell her that she really wanted,

When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one,

She needs somebody to tell her that it's going to last forever,

So tell me have you ever really, really, really ever loved a woman.

To really love a woman let her hold you, till she knows how she's needs to be touched,

You got to breath her, really taste her till you can feel her in your blood.

Then when you see your unborn children in her eyes.

You know you really love a woman.

When you love a woman you tell her that she's really wanted,

When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one,

She needs somebody to tell her that it's going to last forever

So tell me have you ever really, really, really, ever loved a woman.

She's got to give something, and hold her tight, little tenderness, you got to treat her right,

She will be their for you taking good care of you,

You really got to love your woman........

"Oh my god Jack, Alanna whispered with amazement, this is so beautiful". Jack trying to act all macho puffing his chest acting like it was nothing said, "Well pet I knew you would like it and all so I had it all done for you".

"After you my lady", Jack said trying to sound snobby and stuffy as he bowed stretching his arm out and swishing his hand around and around to get her to move forward.

Sucks I know! Oh well tell me what yah think!!


	5. Are you serious?

Chapter 5

Are you serious??!?

I do not and I repeat I do not own Potc or any of the characters other then Alanna and her family!

Things in Italics are peoples thoughts

As Jack and Alanna began their night chatting and talking Jack was thinking about how he was to propose to her without having to sound all emotional and to act like a eunuch. "What do you think Jack"? Hmm.. "What pet I'm sorry I wasn't listening"? Alanna stared curiously at jack but continued.

"Have you been coming up with what you have been wanting to do in Spain"? All of a sudden Jack got really nervous and began sweating. "Doesn't it seem hot to you"? He asked while he began wiping his forehead. Staring at her in the candle light. _"Bloody ell what the ell is going on"? "I love this woman and yet I'm acting like such a eunuch around her". "I'm not suppose to be nervous, I'm suppose to be happy" _

"Jack are you alright you really don't look good"?, concern sketched across her face. "I'm worried maybe we should go take a walk so you can get some fresh air and relax"? "Yes, that sounds like a good idea". As they began walking the mariachi band began to walk behind them. "No"!, Jack whispered, "you guys stay".

"We'll be back later comprende"? He said looking at them desperately to understand. "Oh si, si, we understand", with a look of knowing in there eyes. Alanna continued staring._ "What the hell is he doing" ?"Has he finally gone mental"? _Alanna seemed to be questioning his sanity for the while that she had known jack he was quite a strange character but he was so free and open to her that she thought him to be unique and different from everyone else that she loved him for just being himself. Jack turned around to look at Alanna and saw her staring at him with a small smile on her face that could even stop the most perverse man aka. Jack feel warmth and love and not to feel an impure thought cross his mind not even for a second. They began walking down the beach slowly.

Silence followed and they didn't seem to be able to talk at all. Jack never liked the silence so he decided to break it. "Alanna"? "Hmm.. Yes jack what is it"? "How long have we known each other"? "For even Jack didn't remember how long it was cause it felt like an eternity". "We've known each other for half a year Jack why do you ask"? "Remember those dreams that we had when we arrived in Spain"?

"Yes, I remember we both wanted to become captains of our owns ships and sail the world". "Well why don't we do that"? Alanna stared on with shock written all over her face. She knew that Jack didn't want to stay with her forever. She knew that he held a rebellious streak that could never be broken. At that very moment Alanna felt her heart break.

"What I meant Alanna", as he saw tears coming to her eyes thinking that she knew what he was talking about and was upset at him ,"what if we were travel the world together"? Alanna was totally taken back by what he was asking of her. She thought that he wanted to leave her but he actually wanted for them to sail together.

"What else I as well wanted to talk to you about is that"......and he hesitated. _"No I cannot be getting cold feet, common Jack just tell her she's waiting for you to pop the question, Wait I know!!! _All of a sudden Jack began running, Alanna just continue staring at while thinking,_ "Oh my god, I am in love with a crazy person what the hell is he doing" "Oh no he's leaving me, I was pushing him too hard. _

Jack turned around and could see Alanna with a look of complete confusion on her face. "Alanna Chapman"! he screamed. "Yes Jack", she screamed back as she began walking right towards him. "No stay there"!!! "What? Why?" "Just listen please woman"!! "Oh alright you imbecile what is it"! "I love you" , Jack whispered.

"What I'm sorry Jack I couldn't hear you could you please speak up". ........... "I love you , you crazy woman and I want to marry you!!!!! "What?!? Who are you calling crazy, you stupid blighter".

"Oh common woman please say you heard me say what I think that I just said?". And all of a sudden every thing was quiet. "Wait".........she said hesitantly , "did you say what I think you just said?".

"Yes god woman are you deaf or something". Staring straight at Alanna you could see tears in pouring down her face. She began to run towards Jack with all of her might.

Review if you must!!


	6. Until you I was no one

Chapter 6

I do not and I repeat I do not own POTC or any of the characters except Alanna, Maria, Ella, and the priest!! LOL!! ENJOY!!

Until you I was no one.....

Alanna began running to Jack with all of her might, tears pouring freely down her face. Jack stood their shocked watching Alanna run towards him. While she was running she began screaming her answer.

"Yes Jack, Yes I'll marry you and be your wife"!! Jack opened his arms ready to take her into them. Alanna couldn't slow down that she ran straight into his arms and they both fell over straight into the sand and began rolling down into the shore.

"Yes Jack I love you and I will marry you". "I promise that I will make you a proud wife and we'll travel around the world together and become the most greatest pirates in the world".

"Wait Jack before I make you any promises are you serious?" "Woman yer the most annoying, most troublesome, and dangerous woman that I have ever met and that is why I love ya".

"I love yer courage, yer beauty, yer wittiness, and how ya always know what is on my mind and if I'm ever sad ya always know what to do." "Yer so special to me and even though love that I might not be exactly be the most romantic person in the world but I know that I want us to be together forever," Jack said as he stared into her eyes with more love then he had ever showed except maybe his mother."

"I'll show ye the world and ye'll get to meet me mother and all of me friends back at Port Topica and find all the treasure that we will ever need."

"Alright Jack, I'll marry you", with pure determination in those words. So it was settled that Jack and Alanna were to be married as soon as possible. Jack and Alanna decided to get married on the beach where they met. It was just Jack, Alanna, Agatha, Ella, Maria, and the priest on that shore that midafternoon.

Pet are you sure this is what ye wanted. Yes Jack just the six of us and nobody else. That afternoon Alanna looked like something from a dream. She never liked big and fancy, she liked simple and small. She wore a plain silk white dress that only held her dress up with small pearl straps.

The dress molded her body and outlined her curves and features. She kept her hair down and had a large white tropical flower in her hair that made her hold an angelic form about her. She looked pure and free.

I would like to thank my reviewers

**Mouline Rogue Pirate- **I love your your reviews! thanks so much for reading!! I'm waiting for your update!!!!

**Dutchess of Doom-** Yeah I am so glad that you like my story!! I REALLY REALLY APPRECIATE IT!! LOL I got MSN!! SO we chat if you give me ur MSN name thingy!! LOL! Enjoy the chapter!

**Pirate Gyrl-** You have been by my side he whole time and I love you for that!! I love u!! Enjoy the chapter!!!


	7. The Wedding from HELL!

Chapter 7

Wedding from hell

I do not and I repeat I do not own POTC or any of the characters! Excpet Alanna and her friends!!

She was untainted and Jack could not believe as guilt ebbed at him as to how this beautiful woman would want to marry a scoundrel like this. As Jack stood their bare feet in the sand he began to have second thoughts.

_" I am going to be with this woman ferever and what if somethin happens and we stop lovin one another", said Jack as he started to panic, "what if she finds someone else who will give her everythin". _

_"I mean she's a woman, I'm more then positive that she will want children". "I mean look at me I'm not exactly father material, if ye ask me I could probably be the worst.....and his mind shut down totally when he saw her walking towards him". _

_"As he stared at her only one thing came to his head, "Bloody Ell I'm luckiest man in the world and this goddess in front of me is all mine". _

_"No man in his right mind is even going to think about looking at my wife hmmm...I like the sound of that my wife". _

"_Oh Christ I'm whipped"!!! _

_"Great I might as well get up and announce to the whole bloody world that I'm a eunuch for the way that I'm acting", he said sarcastically. _

_"Oh boy this woman is gonna be the death of me", he said sarcastically as she walked closer and closer up to him. "But it's worth it". _

_"Oh bloody ell", Jack said looking at his mother who was crying at the beautiful moment. "Me mum's crying and I'm getting cowardly, oh god please don't start sobbing," Jack started as he began pleading to God but no such luck._ Jack's mother began sobbing and hyperventilating.

Jack tried to ignore his mother while she was blowing her nose but it was really starting to annoy him. He finally couldn't stand it anymore.

"Muther nobody has died yet so could ye please lower yer crying to a minimum", Jack asked pleading. "I'm sorry dear, it's just that this is so beautiful and I never thought you would get married", she began as she was dabbing her tears away.

"I always thought that you would never get such a wonderful girl and that you would end up being pathetic and alone..... she said as she murmured to herself.

"Why thank you muther, Jack started sarcastically, it's nice to know how you really felt about me". "It was only in your best interest", said Agatha as she tried to look as innocent as possible at the moment.

"Oh forget this", said Jack as he rushed down and took Alanna's hand and rushed them down to the priest who was looking amused at the moment. "Doesn't she look so lovely Maria", said Ella as she started proudly at how Alanna looked.

"If her parents knew she was marrying a pirate and becoming one herself I seriously believe that they would disown her", shock evident across her face. As she remembered arriving in Spain with Alanna telling her that she was getting married and with Maria fainting when she saw Jack.

Jack still believes that it was his good looks that swept her off her feet but Alanna knew other wise. "Trust me Maria, what they don't know won't hurt them", she said knowingly.

"I believe you Ella I really do but I can't help but worry that she's giving her life away to a pirate", she said with concern in her voice. "Ah but you forget one thing, she said with that knowing look on her face, she never truly had a life until she met Jack. "So if she's happy then I'm happy". "Oh my goodness... "What's wrong Ella"? "Look at poor Mrs. Sparrow, she said pointing out, she must be really happy or really sad to see her son leaving". "I think it's the first one Ella, I really think it is".

"To tell you the truth I really don't blame her", whispered Maria as she giggled. "Wait where is Jack going"? asked Maria as she began to panic thinking that Jack was escaping and that he changed his mind about marrying.

"Don't you worry about a thing Maria, said Ella turning around in her seat, he's just too excited and Alanna's walking to slow for him to make to the priest". Jack began running the other way down the aisle and before Alanna even discovered what was going on she was being dragged up to the priest that Jack almost pulled her arm out of it's socket. Mrs. Sparrow began crying even more as she saw how Alanna looked in her wedding dress.

"That's my soon to be daughter -in-law", she began giggling. Jack stared at his mother with a look trying to decipher how they were related but it all came back how much of a lunatic he is as well. The Priest couldn't help but continue staring at Agatha. Jack asked the priest to bend over to him for just a minute while Alanna looked at him as if he was crazy. "Me mother's a bit sick in the 'ead", he said while he began rolling his eyes and shooting glances at his mother with a look of sympathy.

"This moment is the only reason as to why I was born so I could get married and give that woman grandchildren but as you could see she's crazy. The priest murmured under his breath, "I don't think she's the only one".

Jack gave the priest a dirty look while his right eye began twitching promising him a horrible death of walking the plank once he gets a ship. The priest only rolled his eyes up towards the heavens remembering what is said that _everyone_ is made in the likeness of God and he couldn't see what likeness this man and God had in common but this is what he had chosen.

"Ummm... father could we please begin"?, Alanna asked with uncertainty in her voice. "Of coarse my child if **this** is what you wish?", as he emphasized on this.

"Yes it is father", she said grinning. The priest began speaking, "We are gathered here to witness this man and this woman in holy matrimony"......._ "Oh dear God please save her soul"_, as he looked on with disgust at Jack every few minutes. Jack just glared back just waiting to choke him to death. _"Who the bloody ell is this man", he asked while thinking and staring at his beautiful soon to be wife. "He keeps staring at me as if I'm some bug and I really don't like to be seen as a bug.". _

_"My god it looks as if he has a rod shoved up his bloody arse". "I swear I thought priest now a days were nice little men who were pansies and eunuchs wrapped up into to one", Jack thought with distaste. _"Do you Jack Sparrow take thee Alanna Nora Chapman as your awfully wedded wife in sickness and in health till death do you part?, the priest asked.

"I do", Jack answered back with a large grin spreading across his face. Jack took a small gold ring out of his pocket and slid it on Alanna's finger. Alanna smiled back happily and grabbed Jacks hand. _"My god Jacks hands are sweaty", as she held his hand in hers." "I'm just happy that he took off that ring that he was wearing on his ring finger"._

"Do you Alanna Chapman take thee Johnathen Christopher Sparrow as your awfully wedded husband through sickness and in health till death do you part?, the priest said as he looked deplorably at her.

_"I hope Jacks alright he looks ready to kill someone". "I've never seen him glare at someone like he is doing right now."_ "I do", Alanna answered back as she grinned back at Jack and slid a gold ring onto his ring finger. Both Alanna and Jack couldn't help but smirk at each other and people who would be passing by would think that they were mental because these people just got married but instead it look like they were making some sort of deal.

"By the powers vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife." "Hmm...You......may..kiss....the.............bride". Jack stared at the priest and began smirking like he just got a large lollypop or he just did something very naughty.

Jack bends over quickly before his wife gets anything to say and begins to kiss the new Mrs. Jack Sparrow. To Jack she was his horizon, all of the silver and gold that he would ever need and he could feel something wet falling down his cheeks.

But he continued kissing and this kiss wasn't at all aggressive or sloppy it was passionate and as they moved away Alanna took Jacks face into her hands and began giggling as she was crying just like jack was crying. "Oh baby", Alanna sighed, "don't cry you never cry".

Jack didn't answer back instead he took her hand and they began running down the beach. Jack picked her up while he was laughing and crying at the same time and he began piggy back ridding her while they both began screaming and laughing at the same time.

Mrs. Sparrow walked up to the priest, "Aren't they the most beautiful newly weds that you had ever seen," she said while she was smiling and tried to stop the tears that began welling up in her eyes.

"Please oh please let me get some grandchildren", as her, Maria, and Ella began walking back to Ella's home. For an after party they were having a fiesta for the new couple.

Jack and Alanna slowed down and Jack held her while they stared at the setting sun. "Do you want to go pet"? Jack asked as he stared out onto the shimmering ocean.

"No, lets just stay forever and forget everyone else", she said as she cuddled deeper into Jacks warm chest. "Are you sure Mrs. Sparrow"? Alanna looked up from Jacks chest and stared into his eyes as her eyes sparkled with warmth.

"Your going to be doing that for a while aren't you"?

"You better believe it lovely". "Alright lets go back , party and get drunk".

"God I love you", Jack said while he wipped away a fake tear. "You are such an arse Jack but that's why I married you"!!, she said while she began mocking the way he walked and acted. "Oh pet you better start running", as Jack starting following her.

I hope you enjoyed their wedding!! I WANT TO THANK ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!


	8. My gift to you

Chapter 8

This is the gift to my heart

You could see Jack and Alanna running like idiots sand flying behind both of them. They ran all the way to the fiesta and were welcomed with opened arms. Jack and Alanna dance and drank all night.  
"Common Jack lets get out of here", she said as they began walking over to everyone and thanked them for everything. Maria sneaked up to Alanna for a minute and said, "My lady if he try's anything on you that you don't like then kick him where the sun don't shine".

"Umm...thank you Maria", she said uncertainly, "But Jacks my husband now and I don't have anything to be worried about ", she said while she began grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I'll write to you later I promise", she said while she hugged Maria tightly. "Bye everyone"! "Goodbye darling", screamed Mrs. Sparrow, "and welcome to the family"! Jack grabbed Alanna's hand and began pulling her, "Just keep walking pet and pretend ya don't hear her", he said while he began smirking.

All of a sudden they stopped moving and Jack picked up his wife in a princess style. "You know Jack if you keep treating me like this then I'll never leave your arms", she said while she closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into his intoxicating manly arms which were all hers now.

_"Oh yes he's all mine now she thought greedily and no woman in her right mind would even think about trying to get him cause if they do they won't be recognizable as a woman after I'm through with them"._

"You pet", Jack said as he brought Alanna out of her train of thought, "if I'm gonna keep doing this for you then you better lay off all of the sweets".

Alanna turned her head and looked up at Jack and hit him so hard in the arm he almost dropped her. "Pet we just got married and yer already abusing me with your evil powers", he said while he had a look as if he was about to die from her punch. "One of these days Jack before you even see it coming Wham!"

"Bloody ell woman......." Jack murmured as he began having mental images of her crashing something into him and seeing himself flying through the air while she stands their laughing. Jack stared at his wife cautiously like he was waiting for the opportune moment to strike but by the look on her face she seemed to dare him to answer back but in the end he did not push it.

"And no Jack I'm not fat it that's what you were imploring"!!

"Darling you know I was only joking", he said while he grinned towards her sincerity sketched across his face.

"You are such a horrible liar that it can't even get past me sexy", she said as she gave him a seductive look while trying to hold back her giggle.

"Finally love", Jack said exasperate, "I always knew no woman could resist me sexy body".

"I'll tell you pet", shaking his head, "It's a curse really". Alanna looked at Jack unbelievably, "Jack your stupid bloody head is so large it could probably fly us to the moon".

Jack shaked his head towards the sky, "I know why you married me pet".

"Mmhhmm, sure Jack, so why did I marry you"? she asked sarcastically waiting for his stupid answer. "Well one you're a virgin and you wanted to give yourself to me in which your donations very much appreciated and two you married me for my body", he answered back proudly.

Alanna stared at Jack with anger in her eyes. "Alright Jack put me down", she said angrily. Jack stared panicky, "Darlin you know I didn't mean it I was just joking with you I feel very special that you're a virgin......_ Oh shit I shouldn't have said that. God I think she's ready to really chew my head off.....Okay Jack breath if worst comes to worst you'll die but hey you were married for over 6 hours and that's something to talk about when I am in hell. _Jack stared cautiously and waited for the blow that was ready to hit but it never came.

Alanna turned around and looked at the sky and began screaming, "I AM A PROUD TO BE A BLOODY VIRGIN, AND NO JACK SPARROW I NEVER MARRIED YOU FOR YOUR CRAPPY BODY WHICH ISN'T BUT I DON'T CARE RIGHT NOW"!!!!! Jack looked at her strangely but then he grinned like crazy, "I knew it!, I knew it that you liked my body"!! Alanna stared at Jack with death waiting and began moaning like crazy.

"As kinky as that sounds pet", Jack said as he bent over and picked her up, "I happen to have a lovely surprise for you in which I'm more then positive that you will enjoy".

Alanna looked up and stared at Jack, "What is it"?

"That's the surprise pet". They walked for another 10 to 15 minutes in which they ended up near the docks. In the docks was the most beautiful ship that she had ever seen.

A large **black** ship was in the harbor they floated in the endless moonlight.

"Wow, whoever owns that ship must really get around with such a gorgeous ship", she stared at it in wonderment

"Well good lovey cause that ship right there is for you", he stared down at her waiting for her reaction. Alanna swerved her head to look right at Jack, "Wait are you saying that ship right their belongs to me"? , shocked written all across her face.

"Aye I had her built as my wedding gift to you".

"She's the Black Pearl, I named it after that small ring that you wear on your finger with that pearl in it". Alanna stared down at her hand, "You mean this"?

"This was given to me by my grandmother and it is one of my most priceless possessions really.

I would like to thank my reviewers!

DUTCHESS OF DOOM AND PIRATE GYRL!!! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Like a Virgin

Chapter 9

I give myself body and soul..

I do not and I repeat I do not own POTC or the characters except Alanna and her family!!!

"I know that, that's why had it called the Black Pearl", he looked back at her smiling. "When did the Black Pearl begin to be built"?

"The month or two after I had met you". "It was being built because I was going to ask you to marry me but I had to wait...

"Yes Jack I know at the opportune moment", she said while she rolled her eyes in his direction. "Well pet do you like it?" he asked worry being seen in his eyes.

"Jack you little scoundrel I love it", she said while she began crying a second time that day. "Pet where's that strong lass who I met who threatened me all the time and almost got me killed a few times a week"?, he said while chuckling. Alanna sniffed, "She married you and you're the only person that can get to her just by looking at her".

"So..., he said slyly, I know what your weakness is aye"? "Jack I swear you ever think about blackmailing me I have enough information about you to make you the laughing stock of the entire ocean", she said while she smirked at him and Jack could of sworn that she was glowing and could see horns coming out of her head from whatever knowledge her little head held. Jacks blood ran cold as Alanna began whispering into his ear everything. The more she told, the more Jack felt like he was about to faint. "Jack you are my little minion never forget that", she said as she started laughing like a maniac.

_"I married the devil but hey I get front seat on the trolley when ridding to hell but that's a bonus and hopefully Alanna will take pity on me". "Please, he said that sarcastically, she has no soul but I love her anyway and that's something that I will never understand at all". _

"Trust me dear I fear nothing, not even death", said bravely like a solider about to go into to war.

"Oh common, Jack remember when we were star gazing one night on the beach and we fell asleep that night"?, she said.

"Yes, Pet trust me no man forgets those kinds of nights", he said seductively. "Jack I fell asleep before you could even try anything plus if you did then I would have to kill you, so anyway we fell asleep and the next morning I wake up to hear you screaming shaking your body and squealing like a girl cause their was a crab that crawled up your pant leg", she said laughing as she shook her head.

Jack turned a bright red, "Ello pet, If that crab got any closer well then I could just say goodbye to beautiful women forever", he said imagining life without Jack Jr. and flinched at the terror.

"Jack I don't know what I'm gonna do with you". "Well since I believe that me bleeding arms are about to fall off how about we check out yer new ship Captain", he said as his shoulders began sagging just to prove his point.

"Ha Ha very funny Jack"! 'But yes! I would love to see our new ship Mr. Sparrow", she said excitedly. They went abroad and began exploring as if children in a large toy store. They ran around like crazy just having fun not believing that this ship belonged to them.

They met up again and Alanna questioned Jack, "Jack how were you able to pay for this ship being built"? "Well me darlin I actually did work and in the end I was able to have this ship built to the specifics that I wanted", he said staring around at the ship proudly.

Alanna looked up at Jack suspiciously and began to pout, "Jack would you be capable of sailing under me command"?, waiting for Jacks answer. Jack got down on his knee's and wrapped his arms around her legs.

"Alanna ye wish is me command", he said suggestively and his hands began reaching higher and higher to reach their final destination. It was like that Tom Cruise movie Mission Impossible instead she took his hands and put them on her hips. Jack looked up at her knowing that he did something wrong and waiting for the lecture but all she did was smile coyly at him and took his hand in hers and began pulling him to the Captains quarters.

(Oh yah baby party time: For all of you dirty birdies I don't think I'm gonna go into much detail but theirs nothing wrong with detail now is there? : ) Right outside of the captains quarters Alanna swerved around and stared straight at Jack.

"Jack as my first order I would like you to welcome the new captain to the Black Pearl and secondly I would like you very much to become Captain of the Black Pearl". Jack just stood their motionless. He wasn't stupid he knew what went on during wedding nights and he wasn't scared oh no he was petrified.

Now as we all know Jack is an experienced man but this is his wife, this is a woman that he absolutely adores and he knows better then anyone that she's a virgin and he wants to make her very happy.

Jack smiled and picked her up, "Yer wish is me command", he said as he walked her through the threshold when reality hit him that she just asked him to become captain of the Black pearl but it mostly hit Alanna since he wasn't careful her head banged into the doorway.

"Owww....oh my god!! Jack are you really trying to give me a concussion on our wedding night cause if you are I can leave you to yourself if that's what you really want", she said while rubbing her head and to stop the dizziness.

"Alanna", Jack started as he set her down, "A minute ago did you just ask me to become captain of the Black Pearl"?, his hands swerving in the air as if they had a mind of their own.

"Jack are you deaf dear because yes that is what I asked of you", she said. She looked up at Jack with a pained look appearing on her face as Jack he stared star struck up at the ceiling.

_"You know", she thought, "I thought when you act seductively and start to point out that you want to have hot sweaty sex with a man they would be more then prepared to drop the pants but instead my husband is day dreaming", she repeated sarcastically to herself. _

_"I mean as long as we've known each other he's been trying to get into my knickers and now that he has the chance he's not even trying anything.", she thought as she crossed her arms and began frowning up at Jack. _

_"Time to burst his little dream bubble", as she created a quick plan in her head. "I may be a virgin but even I know how to get attention from a man", as she did a mental jigg. (Yes I know they probably didn't have mental jiggs but common people work with me here!)_ Alanna took the straps of her dress and slipped them from her shoulders and down her arms as the dress fell into a silken puddle at her feet.

She stood in all of her naked glory before Jack and began having second thoughts as she began blushing like crazy_. "Oh my god what am I doing, I am getting too bloody forward", she thought as she began panicking and coming to a conclusion to bend over quickly pick up her dress and cover her body._

At that moment before anything could happen she saw Jack looking at her body bathed in moonlight awe shinning in his eyes as he maneuvered his eyes to capture every part of her body standing before him.

"Pet....", Jack started but couldn't come to a conclusion. He breathed deeply and looked her in the eyes and could see terror in her eyes. Jack slowly reached out and took her arm and gently took her body into his arms and hugged her with all of his might.

They just stood their in the middle of the room in the dark except for the moonlight. Eye's closed Jack began whispering things into Alanna's ear telling her that she magnificent and that everything would be alright. Alanna's courage grew with every word that Jack spoke and decided to take action. They maneuvered themselves to the Captains bed and Alanna began unbuttoning Jacks shirt and with every button that was pulled apart she kept her eyes with Jacks throughout the entire time.

Jack began kissing Alanna's naked shoulder but before he went any further he whispered his love for Alanna and named her Co Captain. Alanna just smiled and fell backwards with Jack following with her.

THANK YOU!!! PIRATE GYRL AND DUTCHESS OF DOOM! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Barbossa and tattoo's

Chap 10.The adventure only begins but also the pain

I do not and I repeat I do not own POTC or any of the characters other then Alanna and her family.

Alanna and Jack for the next couple of days spent their days and nights making love and being complete with one another. Jack and Alanna showed off their ship to their friends and decided to find a crew. As most of you know it ended up becoming the cursed crew from POTC. Throughout the weeks that they sailed and traveled to different cities.

Alanna became more and more suspicious of this crew that Jack had chosen. The only friend that she really made was Bootstrap bill who she came to discovered was a married man and had a son who was about 14 or 13 whom he hadn't see for many years. She especially felt very uncomfortable with Jacks first mate Barbossa. Every time she saw him he was always staring at her with hunger in his eyes and the looks that he sent her made her skin crawl.

He disgusted her so much. She thought of telling Jack about Barbossa and leaving him on some island but she knew that Jack was very proud of this crew and she didn't want to break his golden streak so she kept quiet to Jack but she did tell Bootstrap. She tried to talk to Bootstrap as much as she could whenever she wasn't working.

Bootstrap and Alanna knew that Barbossa was an evil man and they both knew that deep down inside something bad would happen. That night Jack sat at his desk staring at may different maps finding the correct coordination's to a specific island. Alanna laid naked in bed with sheets covering her body as she stared at Jack. Jack could feel her eyes on him so he turned around from his work walked over to the bed and laid down next to her.

He began rubbing her shoulder gently as she sighed and put her head into her hands and swung her crossed legs backwards and forwards. She began humming a sea shanty as Jack just got a brilliant idea. "Hey darlin ye know all of those tattoos on me body"? "Hhmmmm, of coarse Jack how many times have I really seen you naked, I memorized all of those tattoo's on your body", she said as she yawned falling deeply under Jack's ministrations.

"What would ye say if I gave you a tattoo"? Alanna rolled over to look at Jack that she went too far and fell off the bed. Alanna laid in a bundle of sheets on the side of the bed. As she was finally able to find a opening she poked her head from all of the sheets and stared at Jack her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Are you crazy"?! "Well", Jack said as he began to ponder at this question sticking a finger under his chin to really concentrate. Alanna held up her hand, "Wait don't even answer".

"Jack I know that I am really up to a lot of stuff and I've actually thought of getting a tattoo but I've heard that they really hurt", she said looking uneasy. "Pish tosh me beauty it's a lie, you really can't feel it", he said waving his hand back and forth. "Jack you don't really have a lot of tattoo's so how can you be a expert"? "Because unlike ye I actually have a tattoo", he answered back intelligently as he knew that he beat her in this conversation.

"Do you promise that it doesn't hurt", she asked uneasily. "I promise, cross me heart and hope to die", as he laid his hand over his heart while his other hand had his fingers crossed. _"The best way is to get her drunk so maybe she won't notice the burning sensations and the intense pain", he thought hopefully. "Most unlikely", as he sighed. _

"Don't you worry, how about we loosen you up a little so your not so worried", as he sauntered over to their special stash of rum and other alcoholic beverages. Jack pulled out a few bottles of their strongest rum and sauntered back over to his wife and handed her a bottle. From being around with so many pirates and her husband she became accustomed to drinking and actually enjoyed it a lot. 1 hour later you could see a drunk Alanna giggling like an idiot on the bed her face red and her hair flying everywhere. Jack just sat their and smiled at his wife and her funny antics.

As much as Jack would have loved to just get drunk off of his ass he didn't want to create a disaster so he tried to remain sober for both sakes. (He's never really sober but he's more sober then he's ever really been before). "So Jack", she said giggling, "what about that tattoo that you owe me"? She turned over on her back and looked at the ceiling.

"I never knew we had a canopy bed Jack", as she snorted. "That is really, really girly", she said as she pointed up ahead and began singing the words girly. "Girly! Girly! Oh it is soooooo Giiirrrllyyy!!!! "Jack began chucking at her antics, "Well me dear one I know it would be girly so that's why we don't have a canopy and two darlin that's not a canopy, that's a chandelier".

Alanna stood up on the bed and stared at the chandelier quizzically, "Damn it's really shiny", she said squinting at it. Jack stood up and walked up to his wife and picked her up. He turned and looked at Alanna, "Darlin I have not the bloodiest and faintest clue how the ell ye came up with such an idea when the chandelier is not even bright".

"It's not even bright outside, it's nighttime". "And ye know I think that you should get that tattoo that you have been wantin", he said hoping that she'll fall for it. "Yah I think I remember that I have been wanting a tattoo for quiet awhile", as she thought as hard as she could but the more she thought the more that her head hurt.

"Yes, of coarse how could I forget", as she scanned trying to come up with an conclusion but none came. Jack smiled and began rummaging through his drawers and took a few thing out. Some black ink, a needle, a few matches and brought them over to the bed where Alanna laid back down.

"Alanna", as he set everything, "I need you to turn over on your stomach", as he began dabbing a cotton ball with alcohol. Jack began dabbing the cotton ball over the shoulder area as to where the tattoo would be found. Jack filled another needle with a type of liquid to numb the area sort of. He poked her and Alanna was woken up by the pain and moaned, "I thought you said this wouldn't hurt".

Jack grinded his teeth together, "You know it would be a lot easier if you were asleep". "Alright..... As she passed out on the bed. Jack chuckled. "Let the magic begin", as Jack got to work on Alanna's tattoo.

HEHE!! We'll see what kind of tattoo Jack comes up with in the next chapter. I just want to thank my reviewers and I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	11. A surprise never to be discovered

Chap 11 A surprise never to be discovered

The next morning Alanna woke up with the largest hangover that she ever had. She rolled over off of her stomach and moaned loudly as she noticed a bandage over her right shoulder and felt a lot of pain coming from it, "What the hell is this?", she whispered angrily.

"Well me beauty that is the after affect from gettin a tattoo", as Jack laid their in bed only wearing his trousers and his hat over his eyes but she could see that grin growing on his face. "Are you telling me that I got a tattoo on my shoulder", turning her head to stare at her shoulder her anger disappearing and curiosity taking over.

Ever so slowly she pulled the bandage off feeling the burning sensation going through her shoulder, "Hiiiiiiiiissssssssss, ow, ow, ow", as it was finally taken off. To Alanna it was a work of art. A beautiful intricate black rose was tattooed on her shoulder. Though their was some blood seeping through it was still beautiful.

She turned her head towards Jack as he crawled over to her and slowly pushed her hair off of her shoulder and blew on it to stop some of the pain. He kissed it and laid his head on her shoulder breathing in her scent as he went into his own little world. And they sat their wrapped up in each other's embrace but all happiness must come to an end sometime.

Barbossa bounded right into the room scaring the shit out of Alanna and Jack but he stopped right in his tracks when he saw Alanna covered only in a sheet. "Barbossa what the fuck do you think your doing?" when he noticed the way that Barbossa was looking at his wife. Barbossa snapped out of it, "Sorry Jack it's just that Singapore is in sight". Jack sighed heavily, "It's Captain, CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow", getting up while looking for a clean shirt.

Alanna just sat their looking disgustedly at Barbossa when she noticed the quick peaks that she was receiving from Barbossa when Jack wasn't looking.

"Alright get the crew ready to enter Port", as he walked past Barbossa walking up deck but stopped instantly swerved around and ran back into his cabin and gave Alanna a quick peck and ran back upstairs. Alanna giggled to herself until she noticed that Barbossa had not moved from where he stood.

"You know you can leave now right?", as she snarled at him. Barbossa just smirked in her direction and left. Alanna got dressed and met up with Bootstrap helping him untying the sails. "Bootstrap do you ever wonder that Barbossa is going to try something, I'm worried for Jack, Barbossa has manipulated his mind into creating a greedy man:".

Bootstrap turned his attention towards his captain standing their at the helm while Barbossa was whispering in his ear. "You know Alanna I really think yer right, I wonder what he's tellin him?" "It doesn't matter right now common we've docked lets go to some tavern", she mumbled walking down the plank.

"I like the way you think", trying to keep up with her. They found a nice little inn, "The Dreary Bay" even though it's name wasn't exactly the nicest. They took a little table in a corner so they could be left alone. "Why didn't Jack join us?" looking around for a wench to place his order.

"He needed to talk with Barbossa", as she rubbed her stomach. A busty blonde woman walked over asking them what they'll have, "Two mugs of yer best rum me dear", as he winked at her though he had interest in her what so ever. They sat in silence until the busty woman returned with their and walked away.

Bootstrap took a big swig of his drink and looked at Alanna noticing that she hadn't touched her mug, "Alanna what's wrong?", placing his mug down, a look of concern on his face. "Bootstrap there's something that I have to tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone", a serious look in her eyes. Bootstrap nodded in return.

Alanna licked her lips slowly but continued, "Bill....." _"Oh no it's serious", Bill thought knowing that she never used his name only when it was something of a life or death matter._ "Bill", she stared again, "I think I'm pregnant".

Silence followed. They sat their in their little table for over 5 minutes in pure silence. Bootstrap opened his mouth but nothing came out. He coughed a few times, "Your pregnant?", his voice very squeaky.

She shaked her head though she would not look at him, "Does Jack know Alanna?" "No" "Are you sure?, I mean maybe your just not feeling good", he asked hesitantly taking another sip of his drink.

"I'm not sure it's just that I haven't felt good for a while", while she continued to rub her stomach. "You need to go to a doctor and see if it's true". Alanna gave him her mug and stood up. "I'll see you later I have to find a doctor and settle this matter", as she walked out. Bootstrap then noticed that he was left with the bill, "Wait Alanna just cause yer pregnant doesn't mean that ye have to leave yer friend with the bill", he sighed, "Why me?"

Alanna walked calmly through the streets of Singapore wondering if it was possible that she could be pregnant?" "Well duh", she slapped her forehead.

"If a man and a woman have sex then what is the outcome?", talking to herself. Alanna decided to change the subject and began looking around at Singapore. It looked like a second Tortuga but it wasn't as crazy and the people seemed a lot more friendlier. She stopped and asked for directions to a doctor that was close by. The man gave her directions that she needed and continued on her way.

When she finally reached her destination she met the doctor of the little clinic. He was a nice old man probably around 70 from the looks of it. A half an hour later she left with a look of happiness on her face. She returned to the Black Pearl skipping through the docks and up on the plank to the boat. When she made it on deck she noticed that Jack and most of the other crew had not returned but of coarse not to her surprise Bootstrap was their sitting on the railing singing to himself thinking that no one was around.

Alanna giggled as she raised one of her eyebrows staring curiously at Bootstrap. Bootstrap swerved around so fast that Alanna could have sworn she heard something crack. "Alanna", he gasped catching his breath, "Don't ever sneak up on me like that, ye could have given me a heart attack", he whispered while she cackled crazily at the evil that she was creating.

"So....".he started curiosity eating away at him waiting for the answer that Alanna was going to give him. Alanna nodded as a smile began to stretch across her face. Bootstrap flew at her picked her up and swung her around while they both began screaming happily at the sky.

Bootstrap was so happy for his friend and he couldn't wait until she would be able to tell Jack. "This is amazing! I mean Alanna yer pregnant, yer gonna be a mother fer this child!", as they jumped up and down as if they were teenage girls on Prom night. "Oh I know Bootstrap, but when do you think I should tell him?" Bootstrap stared down at her, "Tell him whenever ye think is right, but remember don't hold back", tapping her softly on the nose as the crew began to arrive.

Alanna stood by the railing waiting to see Jack as the sun slowly began to set over the lively town of Singapore. But as the sun set as the moon rose and the stars lit the sky Jack had not returned and from what she noticed Barbossa had not returned either.

"I guess tonight is not the night to tell then", as she began to feel tears well up in her eyes wondering what was happening to the man she fell in love with those months ago. Sure he still loved her and showed her his love but deep down he felt him abandoning her.

WHEW! FINALLY! WELL THAT CHAPTER 11!! I WANT TO THANK ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Everytime

Chapter 12 The feelings of being alone

I do not and I repeat I do not own POTC!! ONLY ALANNA!! I WANT JACK!!!!!!!!!

Late that night she heard rustling going throughout her room. Alanna raised her head slowly reached down and picked up a pistol underneath her pillow. You can never be too sure. But before she could even get ready to aim she noticed from the outline it was Jack. Jack began jet walking away down the hall.

Alanna quickly got up and pulled one of Jack large white shirts (Okay I am so pathetic but if you ever seen the video "Everytime" by Brittany Spears where she's running down the hallway crying and stuff like that well I got my idea from that) Alanna ran out of the room to reach Jack to try to reach out to him and make him talk to her.

Notice me, take my hand

Why are we strangers when

Our love is strong

Why carry on without me

_Everytime I try to fly, I fall _

_Without my wings, I feel so small _

_I guess I need you, baby _

_And everytime I see you in my dreams _

_I see your face, it's haunting me _

_I guess I need you, baby _

_I make believe that you are here _

_It's the only way I see clear _

_What have I done _

_You seem to move on easy _

_And everytime I try to fly, I fall _

_Without my wings, I feel so small _

_I guess I need you, baby _

_And everytime I see you in my dreams _

_I see your face, you're haunting me _

_I guess I need you, baby _

_I may have made it rain _

_Please forgive me _

_My weakness caused you pain _

_And this song's my sorry _

_At night I pray _

_That soon your face will fade away _

_And everytime I try to fly, I fall _

_Without my wings, I feel so small _

_I guess I need you, baby _

_And everytime I see you in my dreams _

_I see your face, you're haunting me _

_I guess I need you, baby_

Jack continued running in the direction of the meeting room as he would like to call it where Barbossa was waiting, with map in hand not even noticing that his wife was following right behind him trying to keep up.

At the end of the hallway he reached the door with Alanna only a few inches from his grasp at he shut the door in her face. She stood their silent staring at the wooden door in front of her feeling her heart breaking. She knew that he was falling deeper and deeper in league with Barbossa and knew that if Jack continued falling he would drown. Barbossa had manipulated Jack and was far gone for her to save him. Slowly turning around she walked back into the captains quarters sat on the wooden floor near the bed and cried. She stayed up the entire night her eyes large and puffy, her face red with tearstains. She cried till she could cry no more as memories flooded into her mind.

_"What went wrong?", staring at her wedding ring noticing the shine that once resigned in her ring had disappeared. "We were so happy, just living life the way we wanted with each other. I know I always promised myself no matter what I would never give my heart away but I never gave it away, no he stole it and I wouldn't mind if he never gave it back. _

_Alanna continued thinking remembering one of her most favorite moments when they had stopped in Fiji and how she had to protect her husband noticing all of these women who looked at him in a lustful way but he never noticed them, all he noticed was her and how that funny night occurred. _

_They had been driven away by a tribe for Jack had angered one of their heathen gods and even though they had made Jack their chief Jack could do no such thing. They ran until they reached the shore falling over in the sand trying to catch their breath, "Darling, as Alanna stood up, next time think before you do something stupid", laughing at her husband as he growled in his direction. She crawled over to him and sat on his stomach. _

_"There are only two things you must ask Jack; What a man can do and what a man can't do? "And I know for a fact that you can do anything". "Next time something like this occurs remember what I said there are many different choices you can take but you can only take one and that one can make all the difference", staring at Jacks bewildered look. Jack grasped her hips, "When did you become so smart?" _

_"Me? I was born with intelligence", rolling over looking at the ocean as an idea popped into her head. Grabbing Jacks hand she tried to get him to get up but no such luck he wasn't moving. "Okay fine you big baby", running to the shore as she began peeling her clothes off leaving a trail of clothes from where Jack laid. He sat up his eyes wide as saucers watching his wife dive into the water wearing the same outfit she was wearing when she entered this world. He clasped his hands together, "Thank ye god so very much, it's appreciated", running to the beach while screaming his birthday came early. He ran so fast while trying to get his clothes off that he tripped into the sand rolling the rest of the way down. _

_Jack after his head stopped spinning got up stumbling while hearing his wife's laughter in the distance echoing in the air at Jack silliness. "That is not silly luv and right now I'm not appreciating being made seen as a jackass", fighting with his shoe, trying to ignore his wife laughter. _

_Finally getting it off he ran straight forward to catch her. She swam as fast as she could but no luck he caught her easily and dunked her in the water. It turned into a huge dunking war. They both swam back to shore where they laid naked in the warm sand watching the stars and moon in the dark sky. _

_Jack turned over on his wife as they both began kissing each other with intense hunger. They both pulled apart needing the catch their breath, Jack bending his head near his wife's ear whispering all the naughty things he was going to do to her while his grin grew with every suggestion he made. He raised his head to look at his wife's face and what he saw nearly made him cry. She had fallen asleep just when he was about to make sweet and animalistic love to her. _

_"No,No,No please darling wake up don't do this to me", moaning and whining. But Alanna was out cold and Jack could literally feel tears in his eyes. "Why god, why did you do this to me? I thought we were mates and you were on my side? Bloody bastard!!!!, screaming at the sky. You could see steam coming out of Jacks ears as he picked up his wife slumping slowly he carried her back to the Black Pearl. Alanna giggled to herself feeling sorry for Jack but remembering how she made it up to him later. Poor man he couldn't move for a few hours. _

_Alanna began rubbing her arms as if feeling cold and began rubbing her shoulders. She could feel the sensation the tattoo on her hand. Even though the pain had gone away a long time ago. Every night Jack would hold her and rub her tattoo as he stared at his work proudly. _As Alanna continued rubbing her shoulder she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in", she sniffed feeling tears ready to come again. There stood Bootstrap noticing Alanna on the floor looking helpless. Bootstrap walked over to her slowly lifting her up and depositing her on the bed and held her as she cried in his shoulder. After a while her sobs turned to whimpers and then it all stopped, she couldn't cry anymore.

She lifted her head from Bootstraps shoulder and looked up to him, "I've lost him, I've lost him forever. He's forgotten me and soon he will not wish to love me any longer", looking in his eyes wanting to so badly to cry. "No Alanna, as he grabbed her hand to comfort her, he could never forget you. "Yer too special". Alanna smiled but it barely showed.

Bootstrap has always been her friend and always will be her friend. It was nice to know that he cared and to be showed affection that she stopped receiving from Jack. "Thanks Bootstrap", as they hugged once more. Bootstrap left leaving her there to lay in her bed and get some sleep. Bootstrap slowly walked down the hall towards the room he knew Barbossa and Jack where discussing. He leaned his head against the door listening in. He could hear yelling going inside and wondered what they were arguing about so heatedly.

"I 'ave to find out fer Alanna's sake, she doesn't deserve this treatment tha Jack's giving her", leaving to go back to his bunk and think about it.

UHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! SCHOOL! EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ENJOY AND REVIEW!! POOR ALANNA!!!!!!!!!!


	13. The deepest circle of hell is for betray...

Chapter 13. The Deepest circle of hell is for betrayers and mutineers

Day's past and still Alanna could not tell Jack. She had overheard from some of the crew that Jack had found a treasure map to an island where Cortez's treasure could be found. Alanna felt excitement in the pit of her stomach knowing that they were going to have some fun.

They stopped in a little town Port James where they had pillaged the area till nothing was left. When they were loading everything on to the Pearl Alanna dragged Bootstrap aside and began whispering quietly so no one would hear their conversation. "Bootstrap I still haven't told him. What am I going to do?" Bootstrap eyebrows flew under his bandana, "What Alanna!? Ye haven't told him that yer pregnant?"

"No and I'm scared to, I mean what if he doesn't want the child? What if he doesn't love me any more because soon I'll blow up to become a killer whale?", moaning of the thought of becoming the next Black Pearl. Bootstrap shoulder's started shaking with laughter feeling sorry for his friend.

"Ye mustn't worry, in the end everythin will be 'right", patting her on the shoulder. But Bootstrap and Alanna hadn't noticed that Barbossa was listening in on their conversation and began grinning from what he had overheard. Barbossa walked away and started forward to Jack, "Captain I was wonderin maybe we should 'ave a party for pillaging Port James

"Common darlin", as Jack was dragging Alanna up the steps to the deck where the entire crew would be there drinking their heart's out and talking nonsense. "Jack please I have to tell you something and it cannot wait", as she was pulling Jack in the other direction. "Ye can tell me afterwards but right now theirs a party with our name on it", as he pulled her so hard that they were out the front door.

But what stood before them would give Jack nightmares for most of his life and loose the one thing that mattered and it wasn't the Pearl really. Barbossa stood in front of the crew smiling with a pistol in hand. Bootstrap was being held by Pintel and Ragetti and they tied him up. 'Barbossa", as Jack stood in front of Alanna in a protective way, "What the fuck is goin on here?" "Well Jack you see mate me and the boys been thinking that you need to retire", as Barbossa pulled out a pistol waving it so they towards them to give up their weapons. Jack and Alanna pulled out their swords, pistols and anything else they had seeing as they were outnumbered. Barbossa pulled Alanna to his side and held her tightly in one arm, as his pistol was still on Jack.

"Let go of me you son of a bitch or I swear to god I fucking kill you!", screaming and kicking trying to get out of Barbossa's grasp but he was too strong as he held her like a rag doll. "Jack me and the crew decided it was time that you gave up being Captain so we decided a mutiny was in order", as they crew began shouting in excitement.

Jack glared at Barbossa hatred and anger wishing death upon him, "I had trusted you but you stab me in the back?" Barbossa slowly shook his head, "Well I think ye should 'ave been listenin to yer lovely wife here then". Alanna continued struggling.

"Now Alanna I can give ye a choice join me and I won't kill ye and we can share in the riches", as Barbossa caressed her arm trying to choux her. "Never I'll never join you, you disgusting pig!" Barbossa's eyes darkened. Jack starting running over knowing what was going to happen but he was pulled away by some of the crew. "Well that's a shame Alanna cause I really liked ya", pulling out a pistol.

"My gift to ye Jack is seeing yer wife die before yer eyes", as he fired a shot. To Jack time became slow and endless. He watched as she was shot in the stomach. He watched as she fell to the floor in a heap. He watched as she stared at him with her green eyes. He watched as he felt his heart break and his world darken. He was in another world but he could hear himself screaming in agony. He could feel the endless tears trailing down his eyes.

He could feel as he fought with all his might against his crew to grab her and hold her. He wanted nothing more then to die with her that very moment. Jack gave up as he fell to the floor sobbing, weakness taking over. He crawled over to her motionless body but before he could even touch her Barbossa had strutted over picked her body up and had threw her over the side of the ship. Jack continued sobbing harder as the a few crewmember's began tying his hands together. Barbossa grabbed Jack by the shoulder hugging him in a way.

"It's really a shame Jack, I mean she smelled like strawberries", that was the last straw. Jack had saw red. He jumped and began pounding Barbossa with all of his might even though he was tied up as he tried to kill him. He was pulled off. Barbossa had a split lip, a broken nose, and a black eye but all he did was laugh as he spit blood out of his mouth.

"Ye see that island over their Jack", pointing to a small spit of land. "That's gonna be yer new home until ye rot", laughing, the rest of the crew joining as Bootstrap continued to fight feeling tears of his own watching his friend in this agony and having to watch Alanna die. Jack stood their on the plank staring at the endless ocean feeling lost.

"Oh and Jack", as Barbossa took out all of the bullets out of his pistol except one and he threw it to him. Jack caught it until he noticed it was the same pistol that his wife was shot with. Bosun not liking now long this was taking hit the board as the crew of the Black Pearl watched their ex Captain fall into the ocean.

They sailed away cheering and laughing holding Bootstrap hostage as they made a deal with him. For hours Jack searched for Alanna's body but no matter how hard he tried she could not be found. Jack swam to the island and laid their crying staring at the pistol wondering if he should take his life in the process.

No, Alanna would never want him to no matter what ever happened. They swore to each other as they had made love one night that if anything was to ever happen to one of them the other would move on. Jack had found a Rum cash and drank, and drank in complete depression.

He was found 3 days later half dead, not even close to being sober. And that is where our story ends of the past. Jack swore he would take his revenge on Barbossa and he did but Will, Elizabeth, the crew, no one ever found out the real reason. The Black Pearl was Alanna's ship and no one would sail it but Jack and her. But the really thing we must think about is "What if she never died?"

6 years had past since Barbossa had killed his wife. (I'm making the time shorter so Jack got his boat back in 6 years instead of 10) and Jack became Captain of the Black Pearl. It was a month after he had gotten his revenge on Barbossa but even as he wandered around the ship memories would come back. Memories where they had to be put aside, to keep going and never give in.

Please review and tell me what you think!!!! Thanks to all of my reviewers!!


	14. Moving on

OKAY THIS IS NOW PRESENT!!! NOT PAST!! PRESENT PEOPLE!!

Chapter 14. A new life

I do not and I repeat I do own POTC or any of the characters other then Alanna and Claudia at the moment!!!

Jack gasped opening his eyes and awaking from the nightmare that had occurred. He had that nightmare every night, watching her die trying to get to her but the closer he got the farther she went away. "Bloody 'ell", as he rubbed his eyes getting up walking outside to get some air since he was sweating like crazy. Jack stood outside, feeling the floor beneath him move with the ocean. It was a starry night, and not a noise could be heard except the sound of the waves.

Dawn would be here soon so their was no point in returning to bed. Over the years Jack became a bit of a harder man. Never giving in, learning new things, and going though torturous years of fights, deaths, and memories. But through all of that he still always had a sense of humor and no matter how down he was he always got back up.

"Mornin Capt'n", as Gibbs appeared beside Jack. "I hadn't known that ye were awake yet", but Jack kept silent just staring at the sea. "Capt'n what's wrong, ye den't usually act like this", placing his hand on Jack's shoulder. "I know Gibb's. I just couldn't sleep I guessââ.". Gibb's figured that Jack didn't want to talk about it so he left down to the galley to begin breakfast for the crew. Jack sighed.

What had especially hurt him throughout the years is that he never told his mother. No matter how crazy she was she was still mother to him and if she found out that he had kept the secret of her beloved daughter -in-law's death from her then she would surely kill Jack herself.

"I den't know what happened, or 'ow I managed to stay alive but I guess it wasn't my time", Alanna stood their looking outside watching most of the town of Topica in the darkness hearing thunder in the distance. Alanna could remember the screaming, and the tears. She had been shot through the stomach and thrown into the cold murky depths of the ocean and yet somehow she was spared. She was found by a small merchant ship, half dead barley living.

Throughout the time they had taken care of her and brought her back to her original health. She had met a doctor of coarse still very much ill, but the only thing that was crossing her minds was that of Jack and her baby. She barely left her room crying to herself throughout the day, wishing death upon Barbossa for taking away her husband and her child. But she was taken pity on and Alanna had soon discovered that she was still pregnant.

It was impossible, it just couldn't be true that her child was still alive. But all of the facts pointed out that she was still with child, her morning sickness, and the continually missed menstrual cycle, to the strange craving to her weight increasing. When she had been told by the doctors, she cried, she screamed for joy knowing that she could bring her child into the world. It was the only happiness in her life, protecting her child as it grew in her while she mourned for the death of Jack.

She knew that she could not stay on this ship. The only place she could think of was to stay with her mother-in-law in Port Topica. She was welcomed with open arms by Agatha. Alanna explained to her mother as she wanted to think of her what had happened. They had both shed their tears for Jack, but Alanna knew Agatha's heart was broken. Her husband had died and now her son. But Agatha was filled with a painful joy in learning that Alanna was with child. Months had pasted and Alanna's stomach grew and grew. Finally it was time.

The birth was a painful process, in screaming and moaning and cursing Jack for causing her such pain but in the end it was worth it. She had given birth to a little girl. With dark chocolate hair, and deep green eyes. Sweating and feeling very faint she held her daughter in her arms, "Oh look at her Agatha, she's beautiful". Agatha stood next to her crying, "I have a granddaughter, I have a granddaughter, I'm a grandmother!", running down the hall screaming for Edward the butler to open every champagne bottle in the bloody house.

Taking her daughters hand, "I will call you Claudia Agatha Chapman Sparrow", smiling as a new wave of tears fell down her cheek. "We did it Jack, we gave birth to our love", whispering watching her daughter fall asleep in her arms. It was six years and now Alanna had a rambunctious six year old who adored her mother and wished to be a pirate like her mother. Through out the years Alanna had become a harder person also taking the pain just like her husband had. Her vocabulary had changed making her sound more of a pirate being around pirates so often you could say it rubbed off on her, her hair was still the small long wavy length, but she had become Captain of a ship called "The Withering Rose".

She barely ever sailed it always letting her crew leave knowing they would come back never knowing that her husband was alive out there thinking the opposite of her not even knowing that he was still alive and Captain of one of the most feared crew's in the Caribbean. She had never given her heart to any men on the island or any man that she had ran into. The only people in her life was Claudia and Agatha and that was enough for her. So caught up in her thinking she didn't hear the footsteps behind her, "Mummie?"

Alanna turned around to see her little pirate awake holding her teddy that she loved so much that her mother had gotten for her from one of her journeys. "Darlin what are ye doing up so late?", crouching down as Claudia ran straight towards her mother hugging her. "I had a nightmare mummie", hiding in her mother's shirt. It was late in the night and Claudia did not like the fact that thunder could be heard awakening her.

"Sweet pea it's 'right mommy's here now", picking up her daughter deciding that it was time to hit the hay as well. "Just fer tonight I'll let you sleep with me 'right? Claudia just nodded in her mother's shirt knowing that she was safe from harm with her mother here. Her mother was the greatest Captain in the entire world, and she wanted to be just like her. Her mother went on plenty of adventures that Claudia wanted to join on but as her mother put it she was still too young but that didn't stop her from trying. Entering the bedroom Claudia noticed Ellie the tiny female lemur that her mother had found in Africa sleeping on the bed.

Alanna had fallen in love with the lemur immediately and it seemed that the feeling was neutral with the lemur so Alanna had taken it with her. They laid down with Claudia curled up next to her mother already feeling the power of sleep come over her. Alanna just stayed awake staring at the ceiling feeling the light breeze from the ocean filter inside the room.

"After all of these years he's still on my mind", murmuring to herself looking over at Claudia. She never told Claudia who her father is. She never even had the heart to tell her that her father had died. She would one day tell Claudia but now was not the time. In 3 days is would be "All Hallows Eve" and she would have to leave for a while to Paris. She had no clue how she was going to tell Claudia. She and Claudia always spent Hallows Eve together telling ghost stories into the night, roasting apples over a fire(trust me it is done) and eating sweets until nausea tool over. Claudia would not like this.

Alanna have barely ever left Port Topica but she could not stay on land forever but she knew that Claudia hated it when her mother left and tried with all of her might to make her stay. Through the tears and the sad goodbyes Alanna had always returned with gifts from wherever she had been. Claudia being like any other child was excited to see what she had received but was most joyed to see her mother alive and staying home for at least a few more months.

Alanna knew her daughters heart would be broken to know that her mother would be breaking their tradition. "I'll just 'ave to tell her tomorrow", mumbling feeling sleep take over. The next day for Alanna had been a depressing on having to tell her daughter that she had to leave the next day. "Darling", as breakfast was finished and the servants carried the plates away. "Yes mummie?", sitting their in a small lavender dress smiling at her mother. Alanna sighed heavily, "Sweet Pee mummy's leavin tomorrow for another journey", closing her eyes waiting for the reaction.

Not hearing any she opened her eyes to see that her daughter and fled out of the house sobbing. Alanna put her head in her hand rubbing her forehead feeling tears also rise up in her eyes. _"Never let them see you cry Alanna, never"._ Holding back the pain she felt rose slowly from her seat to find her daughter. She knew her daughters favorite spot in a small cavern near the ocean, where entering stalagmites and stalactites covered the ceiling where streams of clear ocean water entered, while thousands of fish could be seen swimming in every direction. Arriving she found her daughter knees up to her chest crying soaking her gown. Alanna held a small smile.

_"She never liked to wear those god awful shoes that Agatha tried to get her in",_ seeing her daughter small toes stick out. She sat down next to her daughter as Claudia curled up on her mothers lap crying into her mothers chest feeling her warm comfort. "I have to go Claudia ye know I do but I promise ya that when I return the next adventure ye will go with me", while wondering what the hell came over her to make such a suggestion. Agatha would kill her when she found out. Rubbing her bloodshot eyes she stared up at her mother, "Really mommie? You would let me go on adventure with you?" She nodded her head.

"Yes I will take you on my next adventure and you shall become a true pirate". Before she knew it her daughter starting giggling with excitement, jumping out of her mothers lap and began hopping around. Alanna laughed as well as she as her daughter hugged once again for quiet some time in silence. Agatha once again being the worried mother-in-law that she was doted over Alanna making sure she was all ready for another adventure as Captain of the "Withering Rose". Alanna was a very different Captain. She trusted her crew and her crew were very loyal but she never told them her actual name. Since she had no name she was called 'Captain Phantom', by her crew and so it had spread that throughout the oceans.

Most believed she was a man, others believed that the captain was an actual ghost, some believed that to look upon the captain you would see you own death and other stories that made Alanna laugh. "Do you promise mommie that ye'll be back really soon and that grandma will do everythin the same just like we do?", as Agatha, Claudia and Alanna stood at the docks while the crew loaded the ship with necessary goods.

"Yes I promise ye. I told grandma wonderful stories that will keep ye entertained all night". From kissing and wishing luck they had set sail for an adventure that they would never forget.

Jack had set sail for Port Royal to see his dear friends, Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann. Still unmarried, for the wedding was to take part in the spring. They had set the Black Pearl in a cove on the other side of the island so Norrington and his handy group of followers would never find them. Striding through Port Royal as if he owned the place looking around checking for any guards.

Entering the Smithy quietly he looked around for any sign of Will. "Whelp are ya here?", noticing all of millions of more swords covering the wall.

"I told him he needed to find himself a girl and 'ow he gots one and he's still spending his time with these bloody swords".

"Thanks Jack that's nice to know", a young male voice said behind him. Jack swerved around and grinned with glee. "Will good te see ya man", going over and shaking Will's hand like crazy. "Jack what are you doing here?"

"Do you want to get caught?", as he led Jack to the house Elizabeth and him were living in. A large manor complete with staff. Lets just say that daddy gave a large wedding gift to the Newlyweds. "Wowâ.not bad Mr. Tuner not bad at all", as Jack and Will entered the house greeting Elizabeth.

Alanna had just returned from France and she held a large gift in her hands. While stealing from a large manor owned my some Mexican she had come across a map. Very old at the bottom of a chest.

Sitting their she read it, "El Dorado". The moment she had read the title she knew she had hit gold literally. "Well, as she started grinning, Claudia is going to love this". They had finally reached Port Topica and her daughter was love this.

"So Jack what brings you here?", as Will and Elizabeth sat around talking. "Well, as he pulled out a piece of worn out paper, I just 'appen to 'ave here a map to one of the most sought after treasure in tha world". This is a map to the city of lost gold, 'El Dorado'.

"What?", as Elizabeth sat their dumbstruck. "Yup, the greatest treasure in the world and it belongs to me although tha set back is that I only 'ave half of it", looking sheepishly.

"Alright I am still confused", as Will sat in his seat sipping his tea. So Jack and Elizabeth had to explain to him.

"So Jackâhow did you come across this map?", waving towards the paper that sat in between them on a table. "I stole it from a very rich man in France who seemed quite upset about loosing it. Maybe since I had half of the map then he wouldn't be capable of finding it", as he drank his bottle of rum that he confiscated while entering port.

"Orâ.somebody else has the other piece and the man you stole the map from is mad because he has none of it", bursting Jacks bubble of happiness. "Wait what the bloody 'ell do ya mean Lizzie?", looking up from his bottle. "Well Jack since this treasure is so popular it just might be that somebody had stolen the other piece of this map", sipping he tea away like it was nothing.

"Oh shit ye mean I might have to search around the entire bloody ocean to find this map?" Before anyone could contemplate this answer Gibbs ran in sweating turning red breathing heavily.

"Tha might not be necessary Capt'n", as he fell to the floor unconscious.

HEHE!! CLIFFHANGER!! I UNDERSTAND IF THIS IS CONFUSING!! IF ANYONE HAS ANY QUESTIONS WHAT SO EVER JUST ASK AND I WILL ANSWER THEM FOR U!!!! ENJOY!!


	15. My child is gone

Chapter 15.

Great ma daughter is stolen but I have the treasure

OMG!! I AM SO SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN ME THIS LONG TO UPDATE!!!!! SO BUSY!!

Returning home to Port Topica her daughter was already there waiting for her in the docks waving her arms with all of her might bubbling with excitement. Alanna smiled at this yelling orders to her crew to dock and to rest up, as she walked down the plank towards her little girl.

Claudia ran over and jumped into her mothers arms happily after not seeing her mother for so many months. "Mama!! I grew a inch and I got a new scar a few days ago!! You wanna see", pulling at the straps of her dress to show her mother the large red mark that she had received from attacking a boy who was making fun of her.

"Sweetheart how did you get this?", as she carried her daughter back home walking on the dusty path towards the manor catching up with what her daughter has been up to all of these months. "There was this boy and he kept making fun of me mama so I jumped on him and I hit him in the face!"

"Now he has a large black eye", as Alanna laughed at her daughters temper. "How have you been mama? Did you get treasure?" But Alanna just winked at her daughter, "I'll tell you when we get home". "But momma……", as Claudia started whining but Alanna kept quiet just grinning at her daughters glare.

"So how's Grandma doing?", seeing the manor in the distance. "She's been alright but we've missed you terribly", leaning her head against her mothers shoulder. "Well yer in fer a treat darlin when we get home".

When they had returned to the mansion Claudia already laid in her arms asleep as Alanna slowly put her daughter to bed kissing her on the forehead. She skipped down the stairs and already saw Grandma Sparrow sitting at the dinner table drinking her tea reading a book.

She came up behind Agatha hugging her and kissing her on the check startling her mother-in-law. "Alanna darling? Is that you?", as the fragile woman got up hugging Alanna in her tight grip. "Oh Agatha I've missed ya so much", as Agatha and Alanna both sat down to talk.

"You know my darling butterfly I think your skin might have gotten even darker", as they both chuckled at the thought. "So what have you stolen this time?", sipping her tea. "Well Agatha I was in France on a bit of a journey and I found a very interesting map", as Agatha already pulled her reading glasses out to read out this map that Alanna had found.

Alanna passed it over and the moment Agatha saw it she squealed for joy. Looking up from the map grinning, "Darling is this what I think it is?"

"Well if you are thinking what I think your thinking Agatha then you are correct!!", as Agatha and Alanna started laughing and shouting. Claudia hearing all these noises coming from downstairs she found her mommy and grandma dancing and laughing.

"Mummy?", rubbing her eyes. Immediately Alanna and Agatha stopped seeing the small child standing there looking at them curiously. "What's going on?", as she ran over to her mother as Alanna picked up Claudia giving her an Eskimo kiss.

"Well if you must know I have a very big treasure her pet. It's the map to El Dorado the city of Gold. And you and me are going just like I promised!", as Claudia squealed and started hugging her mother constantly jumping up and down in her arms.

"WAIT!!", as Alanna turned around looking at Agatha who was observing the map. "What is the matter Agatha?"

"You don't have the entire map. Part of the map is missing", as she rubbed the brig of her nose. "WHAT??!!!???!!!", as Alanna ran over and saw that indeed there was something wrong. That part of the map just ripped off to nowhere. "Oh shit…."

Alanna stood at the helm of her ship setting sail for Port Royal. After many hours discussing it with Agatha she decided she would try to find some clues who might possibly own the other piece. But she had to stop in Port Royal and pick up some things that she wouldn't be able to get in Tortuga.

Claudia slept in the Captains bed, dreaming happily of pirate's all the while holding her teddy bear. After a week they had finally reached Port Royal. They had to be careful. One slip up and they would have the entire British navy on their ass.

Alanna decided that the only way to get pass all of these soldiers she would have to dress like a lady. She wore a lovely pale yellow dress. A corset sucking in everything that she looked like a twig. She carried a small frilly umbrella to finish the ensemble.

Not allowing to leave Claudia anywhere she took her daughter dressing her in a lovely white dress made of silk. A small bonnet on her head and little matching white gloves. Walking through the large crowds of Port Royal Alanna and Claudia passed a doll shop. Claudia begging her mother to go in and see Alanna allowed her promising she would be back in a few minutes to pick her up.

She gave Claudia a few coins so she could pick out a doll to have as her own. Claudia ran into the store seeing all of the beautiful porcelain dolls, with lovely curled hair, and beautiful gowns. But Claudia knew which one she wanted. The pretty black haired porcelain green eyed doll. It looked like her mother and she knew she wanted it.

She asked the owner if she could have it and he sold it to her. Forgetting her mother's words to not leave the store till she came back to get her Claudia left the store. Immediately after being in the streets for 5 minutes she was lost already. Not knowing where to go she became scared ands starting crying.

Elizabeth was walking around buying flowers to bring back to the mansion when she noticed a small little girl no older then 7 crying holding a small doll. Sadness ate at her as she walked over to young Claudia. "Darling are you alright?", as Claudia looked up. She shook her head, "I lost Mummy. And I don't where I am", as she clung to her doll more.

"Its alright…..I'll help you find your mother. My father very well could help", as she slowly took Claudia's hand. Claudia at first hesitated. Her mother always said never to trust strangers but this woman was so nice and she wanted to help so Claudia complied.

So together Elizabeth and Claudia walked back to the governors mansion. Entering the mansion yelling and arguing could be heard going on. Elizabeth still holding Claudia's hand went inside her father's study where she found, Commodore Norrington, Jack, Will, her father and Mr. Gibbs.

They all turned when they heard the door opened. "Ahh…Elizabeth darling. I didn't expect you back to so soon", the governor said until he noticed the child. "Father what is going on?"

"We are arguing about Sparrow's clemency", Commodore spoke up noticing the child also. "Who's child is that Elizabeth?", as Elizabeth let go of Claudia's hand and kissed Will on the cheek.

"This is Claudia. I ran into her in town. She seems to have lost her mother so I brought her back here. Father I was hoping you could help her find her mother", as the other's continued staring at her. Jack walked over to the child and bent over to her.

"Why aren't ya screamin?", as he noticed the child didn't seem frightened of the pirate. She just squinted her eyebrows then shrugged. "Pirate's don't scare me", as she played with her dolls hair.

"Well ya should be scared of this pirate. This is Captain Jack Sparrow to ye missy!", as his right eye started to twitch. Norrington just rolled his eyes as Will snickered behind his hand. Gibbs just shook his head and the Governor had a worried look on his face.

"Wait a minute…", as Commodore walked over to the child. He bent down and pulled the necklace off of her neck. "Commodore! What in heavens name are you doing?!", Elizabeth shrieked at him as Norrington was observing the necklace he ripped off the child's neck.

It was a small silver rose the steam made of black diamonds. For a simple piece of jewelry there was a long story behind it he figured immediately. This was not just a plain trinket. It was a symbol. A symbol of the Withering Rose. He looked up into the child's face. Those eyes…..even though they were a light green something about them seemed familiar. Where had he seen these eyes before?

But that didn't matter at the moment. What mattered is where the child had gotten the necklace. "Umm..capt'n I'm going fer a drink..", as Gibbs left to go to the nearest tavern. "Aye that's fine Gibbs", as Jack also stared at the child. She was a lovely thing Jack wouldn't lie. She also had lots of spunk in her which he couldn't help but grin at.

"Where did you get this necklace child?", but Claudia only glared at James Norrington. "Mummie told me to never talk to strangers…", as James gritted his teeth. James looked over and saw Jack, Will, and Elizabeth talking as Jack held out a map in his hand.

"If you could possibly help me?", he said sarcastically. Elizabeth walked over and bent next to Claudia who was playing with her doll. "Claudia dear, could you please help us? It would seem that Commodore Norrington has found an interest in that necklace that you have around your neck", as Claudia fingered the small trinket.

"My mummie gave it to me. She said it would be our own special secret…", as tears started welling up in her eyes. "I WANT MY MUMMIE!!!!", as Claudia started crying hysterically as Jack turned to James saying sarcastically, "Well Norrington you made the child cry. Wut next?"

Gibbs sat in the tavern as he saw a lovely young woman walk inside and sit next to another man. He could overhear what they were saying. "We are not going to El Dorado until we find Claudia! I want my child back. DO you hear me?! You and the rest of the crew go out and search for her because we do not leave Port until she is found. She is more important then El Dororado!", as she got up huffing knocking over a man banging the door.

Gibbs got up quickly and ran out of the bar running down alleys and streets until he reached the governors. Without even knocking he ran into the mansion into the study where he found the child crying, Jack with the map, James trying to calm Claudia, and Will and Elizabeth looking unsure of what to do as they were talking to Jack about the map.

"Tha might not be necessary Capt'n", as Gibbs fell to the floor unconcious.

OMG! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW LONG IT HAS BEEN!! BUT I AM SO SORRY PEOPLE THAT IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG!! GONNA TRY TO UPDATE ALOT SOONER FOR YOU GUYS!! LOVE YOU! READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
